An increasing problem throughout the world is the growing infestation of insects, such as bed bugs and other pests in homes and other dwelling structures. Although the term “pest” generally refers to any unwanted creature, one particular type of problematic insect is bed bugs. Bed bugs occupy and share the sleeping places of humans and feast upon them while they sleep. These pests can inhabit the spaces within the mattresses, deep within the coil springs during the daytime while waiting to attack human occupants in the middle of the night. Furthermore, they burrow deeply into the mattresses and springs and, therefore, they can be extremely difficult to exterminate.
One of the most common methods of treating bed bugs and other insects located within dwellings is to place confinement structures, such as relatively flat cardboard trays on the ground surrounding the bed or other furniture. The purpose behind this method of treatment is to lure the pest into the confinement structure. The cardboard trays are typically filled with a sticky surface such as an adhesive, which the bugs are attracted to and become stuck. Alternatively, the interior of the confinement structure may include a slick surface that prevents the insects from escaping or the interior is filled with a toxic chemical which kills the insect.
While these types of insect traps may be an effective extermination or treatment method, they also suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, these types of confinement trays are not aesthetically pleasing as they are simply placed directly on the floor in full view. Not only are these insect traps not aesthetically pleasing, but they are also inconvenient as they must be avoided by the persons and household pets occupying the dwelling. Furthermore, these insect traps usually consist of a single open housing to allow the insects to enter the trap. As a result of their open nature, children and household pets can easily get into the traps, which is disadvantageous for obvious reasons.
Another method of treating bed bugs and other vermin is spraying pesticides on the exterior of mattresses. However, this treatment method does not always reach or affect bed bugs, as they simply wait in the springs until the harmful effects have dissipated. Furthermore, spraying a mattress may be more harmful to the human sleeping on it than it is to the bed bug hidden inside of it. Another problem associated with this extermination technique is it is not safe for humans to occupy the space during fumigation or to enter or inhabit soon after the completion of the process.
Other methods for exterminating pests have been employed, many of which utilize the introduction of toxic chemicals or lethal gases, including permethrin, d-trans allethrin, methyl bromide, tetramethrin, phosphine, or the like into the extermination environment. However, this method of employing toxic chemicals poses numerous risks. Specifically, these toxic chemicals pose risks to the health of humans and damage to the ecosystem and environment as well.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an insect trap that is efficient at eliminating insects while overcoming the problems with the insect traps known in the art. Specifically, the insect trap should not affect or decrease the aesthetics of the dwelling, i.e., it should be easily hidden from view. Furthermore, the insect trap should be able to be easily monitored. Finally, the insect trap should prevent children and household pets from easily accessing the materials, i.e., adhesive located and protected within the interior of the insect trap.